Please
by lyssaloulou
Summary: Gibbs says "Please". GABBY! And some Tiva, too, because I just can't help it. Rated M for mature kiddies. Currently on HIATUS because my mind has died. Thanks, though, guys. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs checked his watch; it was near four A.M. He'd stayed up all night working on that damn boat. That damn boat that nearly controlled his life. That, and work. He rubbed his tired and bloodshot eyes. No doubt Tony would have something to say about them. Tony had something to say about everything. Gibbs wondered if the kid would ever grow up, but then again, that's what DiNozzo was: a kid.

Sighing, Gibbs walked out of his basement, and into his equally empty and just as cold kitchen. It was bare ever since his last wife had left, taking all of her cute little kitchen-y things with her. Gibbs didn't know which he liked better, bare or full of cute kitchen-y things. Probably bare. He was so used to being alone now, he couldn't handle somebody else.

He heard a small ringing sound, coming from the basement, as he was about to pull open the refrigerator door. He grumbled, just wanting to get back to his boat…his damn boat. The stairs creaked as he hurried down, trying to catch whoever was calling him before they hung up. He reached the cell, and flipped it open, not bothering to see who it was.

"Gibbs."

"Hey, boss, it's DiNozzo. We have a dead Marine in his trashed home right outside of Quantico. I just got the call. Ducky's already headed out there."

"Got it, DiNozzo. I'll be there in ten."

"Okay, boss."

"Did you call Abby?"

"No, you want me to?"

"It's fine, I'll call her. See you at NCIS, DiNozzo."

"Okie dokie, Gibbs." DiNozzo replied, attempting to sound excited, a near impossible task at four in the morning.

Gibbs hung up, heading up stairs to quickly change and get on the road. He could already feel a headache coming on. He usually got those after his frequent all-nighters. After checking on his boat one last time, he stepped out his front door, got in his car, and left.

"Just another day," he thought, "just another day."

**********

"Hello?" Abby said meekly, her voice clogged with sleep.

"Abs, we got a murder. I need you at NCIS." Gibbs said softly, using his sweet voice he almost always used with her.

"Oh, Gibbs…" Abby groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Alright, I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you, Abby."

"I'm only doing this for you though." Abby replied spicily.

"I'll see you at NCIS, Abs." Was all Gibbs said back.

Gibbs hung up, smiling. Abby always made him smile. Her quirkiness, her silliness… everything. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, turning his attention back to the road. He decided to stop by a convenience store and get Abby a Caf-Pow, her favorite. After filling the huge cup, he walked up to the cash register, two dollars ready to pay.

"The usual Caf-Pow, Mr. Gibbs?" The cashier, Mike, replied.

"That's it."

"Okay, dollar eighty-eight. Want me to keep the change?"

"Same as always, Mike."

"You got it."

Mike finished ringing Gibbs up, and Gibbs left, still not able to see the sunrise. That's one thing he hated about these early morning murders, not being able to see. Along with the fact that it was four o'clock in the morning. Gibbs hurried to NCIS, parked, and strode inside in his usual fashion. As he walked in, DiNozzo was doing some crazy air guitar type dance and Gibbs head slapped him, just so DiNozzo would know he was here. Tony yelped a loud "ouch" at the unexpected pain.

"Abby here yet?" Gibbs asked in his usual quiet tone.

"Yes, she got here only a few minutes ago." Ziva spoke up, still laughing a bit from DiNozzo's performance.

As soon as Gibbs heard the word "yes" he stalked off into the elevator, pressing the button for the lab. Somehow, he thought seeing Abby would make everything about not getting any sleep and having to come in a four in the morning much better. He smiled again to himself, holding Abby's Caf-Pow, waiting for the doors to slide open.

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, stopping quietly in his tracks. Abby was leaned over, hands on her cheeks, elbows on her computer desk, her butt gently swaying to the unusually quiet music flowing throughout the room. Jethro's mouth opened slightly, breath wavering, eyes taking in her body. She was completely unaware as he stood there, watching her. Gibbs slowly regained his composure, wanting to head-slap himself for even thinking about Abby in that way. He cleared his throat softly, shaking the Caf-Pow, alerting Abby to his presence.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried cheerfully, smiling widely, eyeing the Caf-Pow in his hands.

"Good morning, Abs." He replied, his mouth dry.

"Morning is right. Good, not so much. But this'll help. Thanks." Abby replied, snatching the highly caffeinated drink from his hand.

"Thought you'd like it." Was all Gibbs replied, still a little struck from Abby's previous pose.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…off." Abby asked, suspicious.

"I'm fine."

Abby suddenly realized why her silver fox of a boss was in such a turmoil.

"How long were you standing there before you decided you needed to stop staring at my—"

"Abby." Jethro snapped.

"What? You're only human, Gibbs." Abby replied, walking away to turn on her machines, her babies.

"I wasn't…looking at you, Abby." Gibbs replied, somewhat flustered, unable to lie to her.

"Save it. Wait, don't you have a crime scene to go to?" She asked, wondering why he was still here.

Gibbs checked his watch, "Yeah, I do. When I get back, I'll bring you the evidence that needs processing."

"I'll be waiting." Abby smiled.

Gibbs smiled back, turning on his heels out of the room and into the elevator. He pressed the up button, and the doors coasted shut.

**************

"Vans gassed up and ready, boss." McGee said nodding.

"Good, you and Tony take the van. Me and Ziva will take the Charger." Gibbs replied, pulling on his NCIS hat.

"On your six, boss!" Tony yelled, following Gibbs into the elevator, Ziva and McGee in close pursuit.

**************

Jethro drove, deciding not to risk his life by letting Ziva drive. They rode in silence, not even the radio playing. Ziva, being a keen Mossad agent, sensed there was something troubling her senior agent. She battled in her mind whether to ask him or to just keep quiet. Knowing Gibbs, he'd never say a word. However, maybe he just needs a little push. She decided to ask.

"Something wrong…Gibbs?" She question carefully, not wanting to set him off on one of his rants.

"Ziva."

"I was just wondering." She replied simply.

The silence continued before Jethro settled on a safe question to ask her. A little question couldn't hurt, could it?

"You ever in one of those moments…where you just can't…think?" He asked, his eyes trained on the road, not once flitting to Ziva.

Ziva thought carefully. Yes, there had been that time when she and Tony were undercover as married assassins. _Her lips touched his_, she remembered, _carefully, not too much pressure. As the kiss deepened her mind lost control and was consumed in Tony and everything about him, rendering her completely unable to think_.

"Yes." Ziva finally spoke.

"What'd you do about it?"

_Her dress slid from her body, Tony's clothes shedding just a quickly. Before they knew it, they were in bed, wrapped in each other. _It was strictly business of course. Not that she hadn't enjoyed every bit of it. Tony would never know that though.

"I…how do you Americans say it…went with the…something, something like river." Ziva replied, trying to find the right word.

"Flow?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes! I just went with the flow. I let things run their course, and everything turned out, actually pretty wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Gibbs stayed silent, thinking about how he'd want things to run their course. All these years he'd held back, he'd stopped himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he took Ziva's unknowing advice…if he just let things "go with the flow", everything might turn out okay. He smirked slightly, realizing he was about to break one of his own rules. Number twelve to be exact.

**************


	3. Chapter 3

"At least he said goodbye… sorta." Abby said to herself, sitting in her lab, alone.

The room was quite, except for the gentle humming of the machines and Abby's shallow breathing. Gibbs was on her mind. As if she could ever get it off of him. She sighed. He confused her so damn much sometimes! He'd always distance himself from her, but then she'd reel him back in. And just before they gave in to the intense sexual tension between them… he'd back off.

He wouldn't come to her lab for days. He'd send Tony or Ziva. Hell, he'd even sent Jimmy once, and that really pissed her off. It wasn't so much Jimmy, just the fact that Gibbs couldn't buck up and get his ass down here. Then, he'd saunter on in, acting as if nothing had happened. Abby would be ready to yell at him, but just seeing him… and she'd suddenly forget why she was mad at him in the first place. It was the same every single time. Until now.

A few weeks ago Gibbs and her had come to their tipping points. It was late. Gibbs was in Abby's lab, wondering why she was still here. He snuck up on her quietly, while she was staring at the computer screen, waiting on results from an AFIS search.

He leaned down softly, whispering in her ear, "Abigail."

She breathed in sharply, but didn't move. Her eyes fluttered as his lips grazed her pale flesh. Her body forgot how to breathe as he hovered there.

"Why are you still here?" He whispered, his lips still barely touching her skin.

"I… I was waiting on the… results." She said, distracted, not even remembering the search.

He'd would have kissed her. She could feel it coming. To bad AFIS found a match just at the wrong time. The computer beeped and he breathed out an unsatisfied sigh. Her stomach churned as he pulled away, leaving the room, not even bothering to stay for the print match. She knew that was it, he was backing off.

And back off he did. That was the closest they had gotten to each other, and the longest he'd stayed away. It wasn't until a week ago that he started turning up in her lab again and he still wasn't saying more than five word sentences to her. She was hurt. She thought that the last time was it.

"What am I thinking? It's Gibbs. He'd never actually… _**do**_ something." She thought, wallowing in self-disgust and depression.

"Do what, Abs?" Gibbs asked, smiling, bringing in DNA samples of the victim, a cigarette butt found at the scene, and a single bullet pulled out of the body.

Abby looked up, not smiling, new anger at Gibbs found. She didn't even want to speak to him, let alone process evidence that** HE** had brought her.

"Nothing." She almost spat.

"Ouch. Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not. You never do anything wrong." Abby replied spitefully, snatching the evidence from his hands, signing them all, and ripping one open.

"Abby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll have results for you… when I have them. But knowing you, you'll be here well before I'd have them and while you're just standing there the mass/spec will beep or the computer will find a match and you'll be a happy little person."

Gibbs' face looked completely confused as he said, "Um… okay, Abby. I'll be back."

"And I won't be waiting." She said, still seething.

**************

Not only was Jethro confused as he stepped into the elevator, he was a little hurt. Just an hour ago, Abby was… happy. And now she's just plain angry at him. He hit the stop switch on the elevator, sighing. God, it was like having a wife again. No… no it wasn't. It was the complete opposite. Abby is everything his exes weren't. She's amazing, beautiful, perfect. He smiled to himself, thinking about how he always flirted with her without meaning to and she always flirted back.

His mood darkened, though, as he thought how sometimes their flirting went a little too far, especially a few weeks ago. Not that he wouldn't consider it too far now… but he did then. He'd almost kissed her. His lips were on her skin. And then he'd done the worst thing, he'd left. It took him a while to get over that, knowing that if he went down there, he'd be all over her in an instant. When Palmer came back with Caf-Pow all over himself, Gibbs took that as a sign he needed to apologize.

So he went down there, controlled himself as best as he could. He didn't say much, just wanted results. Things between them had been getting better, too. It was as if she was slowly pulling him back in. His hands ran over his face, knowing all he wanted was Abby. And now she hated him… well, she's pissed at him. What was he supposed to do? He flipped the switch again, turning the elevator back on, hoping that working might take his mind off of Abby. He knew it wouldn't, but he could sure as hell try.

**************


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony, Ziva, what have you got for me?" Gibbs asked, rushed, as he walking into the bullpen, sitting in his chair.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, if you don't give me something good in the next five seconds I'm going to do more than head-slap you." Gibbs threatened.

"The dead Marine's name is Petty Officer Wilson McDaniels. He just got back from serving a tour in Iraq. He was honorably discharged after his leg was blown off in a car bomb explosion. He's got an ex-wife, Sherrie McDaniels, who lives in Georgetown with their daughter, Melissa. His lieutenant said he was a great officer, totally dedicated to the service. Maybe that's why the wife left him." Tony added the last part, smirking.

Jethro glared in his direction, shouting, "David!"

"His best friend and roommate, Petty Officer Jeremy Cliveston, says that he was out with other friends the night McDaniels was killed. I have yet to get a hold of these so called "friends" to verify his alibi." Ziva replied, well rehearsed.

"Keep calling, make sure you verify that goddamn alibi. Tony, you and Ziva go to the ex-wife. You find out everything you can about the petty officer. McGee, I want you to run down his credit cards and bank statements, track his every monetary move for as far back as you can find it. When you're done with that, which better be soon, help Abby." Gibbs yelled, his anger showing.

His team just stood there, struck by his sudden anger. Even Tony was speechless. Gibbs usually wasn't this pissed this early. Maybe he just hadn't had his coffee yet.

"Boss, you want coffee with that?" Tony asked, only half-joking.

"Damn it, Tony, don't you fucking push me today! What the hell are you three still doing here?! Move it!" Gibbs yelled back, inches from Tony's face. He puffed out an angry breath and strode to the elevator, smashing the down button, heading for autopsy to see what, if anything, Ducky had.

Tony had a meek and slightly scared look on his face. That was unlike Gibbs, even for Gibbs. Ziva stood there, her mouth half open, a little struck by Gibbs' outburst. McGee, knowing it could be his badge and gun if he didn't start working, immediately sat down, typing away.

"That was…" Ziva started.

"Just plain scary. Anybody know what's up with Gibbs today?" Tony asked the room.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ziva said, returning to her old self.

"Me neither." McGee said quietly, still typing furiously.

"We better go, Ziva. I don't want what just happened to me to happen again." Tony said, grabbing his stuff.

Ziva nodded, grabbing hers too, and following Tony into the elevator. Fortunately, Gibbs wasn't still in there. They got in the Charger, Tony driving, both a little worried about their boss's well being.

**************

Gibbs walked through the sliding doors into autopsy, finding Duck standing over the body of Petty Officer Wilson McDaniels, his chest cut open in a "Y" shape, Palmer nearby.

"Got anything for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked, calmed down a bit.

"Well, I believe the cause of death was exsanguination. The bullet entered his abdomen at an upward angle, pushing up into his superior vena cava, and lodging there. His heart continued pumping, pushing large amounts of blood through the open wound. Death was nearly instantaneous."

"You said it entered at an upward angle?" Gibbs asked, watching Ducky demonstrate the bullets path with his fingers.

"Yes. Thusly, the shooter was below him. On their knees or their back."

"Signs of a struggle?"

"Judging from the condition of his house, and the scratches and bruises on his arms, I would say yes. I scraped underneath his fingernails and had Mr. Palmer send the evidence down to Abby."

"How was that Jimmy?" Gibbs asked, wondering if Abby threw another Caf-Pow at him.

"It was great. Abby was much more receiving today than a week ago." Palmer smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, she must be in a good mood today."

"Hmm." Jethro replied, realizing it must be only him she was mad at.

"One more thing, Jethro." Ducky said, stopping Gibbs from walking out.

"Yeah?"

"I found signs of recent sexual activity. Our dear boy was not careful at all. I collected a DNA sample and had Mr. Palmer take that down to Abby, too."

"Guess I'll be heading there next."

"I thought you enjoyed seeing Abigail?"

"Not when she's mad at me, Duck." Jethro replied, walking out of the room.

"He must have done something very bad for Abigail to be mad at him. Something very, very bad." Ducky replied, somewhat morosely, pointing the bloodied scalpel in his hands at a half-smiling Jimmy.

**************

Gibbs breezed into Abby's lab, catching her off guard. She stood there, shoulders hunched, leaning over her desk passed the glass sliding doors. She looked up as a single tear started to roll down her cheek. She'd been crying, and quite a bit, Gibbs could tell. One look at him, and he saw the dam about to break. Her lip quivered a bit, biting her tongue, trying not to crumble in front of Gibbs, her silver-haired fox.

"Come here." He whispered softly, motion for her.

She was in his arms quicker than he could pull her into them himself. She buried her face into his chest, her head settling just below his neck. She sobbed silently, too consumed in her tears for words. Jethro said nothing, just held her. He knew she was crying because of him, he knew it was his fault, and now, he was here to fix it.

**************


	5. Chapter 5

Abby had been crying since… well since Jimmy last left. He'd said something about Gibbs, and at first she was more angry, but after he left, she realized that she couldn't be angry at him anymore. She couldn't get it out of her head how mean she'd been to him. What a bitch she'd been. He'd never venture down to her lab again. But here he was.

The only man she could ever count on, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was her great wall in China. Her brick house amidst all the wolves. He'd never let anyone hurt her, not even himself. That must have been why he'd always backed off. She finally stopped sobbing, her tears all cried and gone. She looked up, straight into his beautiful blue eyes, smiling. He brushed her last tear away, smiling back.

"Gibbs."

"Abby."

She blushed, looking away. His hand gently pushed her face back towards his. He brushed her cheek again, unable to keep himself from her soft skin. She'd pulled her pigtails out in her frustration and her hair hung around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, sweeping it out of her eyes. He leaned his head down, his lips lingering just above hers.

"Jethro…" She whispered ever so softly, using a name she never used on him.

"Abigail…" He whispered back.

Their lips touched tenderly, her bright red lipstick smudging onto his lips. The kiss was brief, but just long enough. His lips covered hers again, his hand moving shakily to the back of her neck, gripping tightly, never wanting to let her go. Her arms clutched around his back, she dug her fingernails into the edge of his shoulder blades. He winced slightly at the pain, then welcomed it. His tongue swirled around hers as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly, gripping harder, making Gibbs groan, half in pain, half in pleasure. Pulling away gently, Abby batted her eyelashes as Jethro took in a deep, wavering breath.

"You, uh…" Abby said smiling, her finger circling her own lips, pointing out his red lips. Gibbs almost rolled his eyes, as he wiped his blazer sleeve across his mouth, taking away most of the lipstick.

"You got it a little everywhere too, Abs." Gibbs replied, smiling back. She took his sleeve, and wiped her mouth on it, raising her eyebrows. He shrugged, and kissed her again.

Laughing, Abby pulled away, "I'm guessing you came down for results, not to kiss me?"

"Kissing you was a definite bonus, but yeah. What have you got for me, Abs?" He asked in a sarcastic version of his usual tone.

Abby walked through clear doors as sexily as she could, knowing Gibbs was watching her. He fought the urge to slap her cute little ass, trying to focus on the task at hand. She came up to the table, holding up a sheet of paper. He came up right behind her, pressing his body against hers, his hands softly massaging her shoulders.

"I ran the tox screen of Petty Officer McDaniels, and he was drugged. GHB. I almost didn't find it, that damn untraceable stuff. Then," She said, picking up another paper, "I ran the DNA from the cigarette and the DNA Jimmy brought me against each other, and they were a match. It's running through all of our DNA databases now. And lastly, without a another bullet to compare this to, I can't tell you much except it's a .40 caliber revolver hand gun, which could explain the lack of a casing. Just bring me a gun, and I'll get you your match." Abby ended enthusiastically.

"Mmm, good work, Abs. I, uh, have to check up on Tony, Ziva, and McGee, but I'll be back." He pulled away.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He replied, kissing her gently on the cheek before walking out and into the elevator.

She watched him go, sighing happily. She turned around, through the sliding doors, and to her desk to pick up Bert. She squeezed him, and he made his usual, comforting farting noise.

"Bert," She said quietly, "I think I'm in love."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs walked through the elevator doors for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Twenty four straight hours of being awake was finally starting to catch up to him. He needed some coffee and Abby needed another Caf-Pow.

_"She needs more than just a Caf-Pow from you, Jethro."_ He thought, a slight smile on his face as he walked into the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were back, talking about some movie. McGee was sitting at his desk, typing away, eyes trained on his computer screen.

"McGee, did you track those bank statements?" Gibbs asked, sitting down at his desk.

"… Yes." Tim hesitated.

"Something wrong, McGee?"

"Not at all."

"Then put them up on the plasma."

McGee nodded, pulling them up, newest one's first.

"Okay, well these past few weeks McDaniels had been going out a few nights a week. Mostly expensive restaurants, but there was a couple movies in there, too. I contacted the restaurants and they said the reservations were for a Wilson McDaniels and Rebecca Laurelton. I had them fax me photos of her and I put a BOLO out."

"Good job, McGee." Gibbs replied, ready to ask Tony and Ziva what they had.

"Wait, boss…" McGee bit his tongue as soon as he said that. He didn't want Gibbs flying off the handle like earlier.

"Yeah?"

"Um, the day before he died, he made a pretty big purchase."

"Well what was it, McGee? A car?"

"No. It was a pear-shape diamond engagement ring. It runs for about sixteen thousand dollars."

"Hmm, the petty officer was in _love_." Tony smirked.

"It seems that way." McGee said, pulling the ring up on the plasma.

"Wow… it's very pretty." Ziva said, stepping closer.

"We need to find that woman. Keep checking the BOLO. Tony, Ziva, what did you guys get?"

"The ex was a bit shook up, said they were still friends, that Wilson visited all the time. She couldn't give us much except that he was seeing a woman and that he thought that she 'might be the one'." Tony replied.

"I got a hold of the men Cliveston was with the night McDaniels was killed. His alibi checks out."

"Did we get anything useful?" Gibbs asked, getting annoyed.

"Boss, did I forget to mention the ex-wife smokes?"

"You got a DNA sample?"

"What do you say?" Tony joked, stepping over to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs just glared at him, "Give it."

Tony handed over Sherrie McDaniels' cheek swab, and stood there, waiting.

"Need something, Tony?" Gibbs asked, scratching something on a piece of paper.

"Well, boss, I noticed your stylish jacket here, and I was wondering," Gibbs looked up, bored, "what this is." Tony finished, pointing to the red smear, barely visible on Jethro's black blazer.

"What do you think it is, DiNozzo?"

"I'd say, _Make Up Store_ in 'Devil'. You still got a little bit… right…" Tony tried to point out the tiny traces still left on Gibbs' mouth. He raised his hand, and Tony cringed, ready for a head-slap.

"Don't hold your breath, Tony." Jethro grinned, standing up and pacing off to Abby's lab.

**************

Jethro had remembered to grab some coffee and a Caf-Pow before heading down, and Abby's eyes lit up at the sight of him. At least, he was hoping it was him, and not just the Caf-Pow.

"You're back." She smiled softly, her eyes not even darting to the drink.

"And I brought you something." He smiled back, shaking the Caf-Pow, the ice splashing around inside.

"Thank you." She replied, standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the lips. Taking the Caf-Pow from his hands she asks, "What have you got for me?"

Gibbs could think of a few thinks that had _nothing_ to do with this case, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head as best he could. "More DNA. It's the ex-wife's. She smokes so Tony had her give us a DNA sample."

"Wonderful." She replied, taking the evidence from his hands. This was the part where he usually walked out. Instead, he stood there, smiling at her.

"Gibbs?"

"I'll just wait."

"You sure? I mean, you're not going to change everything you do because of… well…" Abby faded.

"What do you mean, Abs?" He replied, his face taking on a more serious look.

"I'm just saying… look I don't know what _we_ are, or even if we are a… _we_. And if we are a _we_, I don't want you changing everything you do just because of me… because I will not have that. I can't mess up your life. I want to be with you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but—"

He brought a finger up to her lips, silencing her. Setting his coffee down, he gathered her in his arms.

"Then be with me, Abby."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ziva, does Gibbs seem a bit… different today?" Tony asked, just after Gibbs had left.

"You know, he does. This morning he totally flopped out and now he seems perfectly content."

"Flipped. He totally flipped out. What do you think, Probie?"

"Maybe Gibbs is just stressed from the case."

"Cases like this don't stress our dear boss. And what was with the lipstick?"

"He could have a new lady friend." Ziva spoke up.

"The only time he's left the Navy Yard today was with us. That must mean…" Tony said, stroking his chin, thinking. They all looked at each other, the realization lighting up on their faces.

"She works here." Tony said ominously.

"So… what ladies work here?" Ziva questioned.

"You." Tony smiled.

"Other than me, Tony."

"The director." Tim added, knowing she and Gibbs had a past.

"Agent Lee." Tony laughed.

"Yeah right. Besides, she and Palmer are totally going at it." McGee replied. They thought for a moment, coming up with nothing.

"Ah!" Ziva exclaimed, smacking herself on the forehead.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Abby!"

Tony and McGee looked to each other, cracking up. It was hard enough to imagine Gibbs with _anybody_, let alone _ABBY. _Tony was nearly in tears by the time he'd calmed down.

"Gibbs... and Abby?" McGee replied.

"Never in a million years." Tony said.

"But—" Ziva tried.

"They're polar opposites, Ziva."

"Besides… it's Abby." McGee remarked.

"What's Abby?" Gibbs asked, waltzing in.

"Uh, nothing boss." Tony said, lying terribly.

Gibbs only looked at him, uninterested, "Anything on the BOLO?"

"I'm checking it right now." Tim replied.

"What did Abby say?" Ziva asked, smiling.

"Not a whole lot." Gibbs replied, a hint of a smile behind his words.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but McGee interrupted him, "She was last seen five minutes ago at the Luna Grill and Diner. 1301 Northwest Connecticut Avenue."

"Tony, Tim, with me. Ziva, go see if Abby needs anything." Gibbs said, already on his way to the elevator.

"Right, boss." McGee said following.

"Hey, Ziva!" Tony whisper-yelled.

"What?" She asked, turned to go to Abby's lab.

"See if there's anything going on with Abby. Maybe she knows who Gibbs' new girlfriend is. You know how he always talks to her."

"Okay."

"DiNozzo!" Jethro yelled from across the room, in the elevator.

"Coming, boss!" Tony yelled back, smiled at Ziva, and took off.

**************

"Hello Abby. How are you today?"

"Ziva! I'm fantastic! Like you don't even know! I've been having the best day of my life!" Abby replied, ecstatic.

"That's… wonderful." Ziva said, slightly taken aback.

"Sorry. I'm just really, really, really great." Abby said in a more calm, sincere tone.

"So, um, do we have anything?"

"Well, I matched the DNA from the cigarette to the DNA found on Petty Officer McDaniels."

"Okay."

"Then, I matched both of those samples to the DNA Gibbs brought me!"

"That means that the ex-wife was there the night of the murder and she was with Petty Officer McDaniels."

"Yep. And now you can get a warrant to search her house."

"Great. Thanks Abby."

"Your so welcome, Ziva." Abby replied, waiting for Ziva to leave. When she didn't, she got a little suspicious.

"So Abby…"

"Ziva?"

"You talk to Gibbs a lot lately?"

"Err…" Abby said nervously.

"Err?"

"What I mean is, yeah." Abby recovered, nodding.

"Oh, well you see… Tony and I and McGee were wondering about him."

"As in?"

"Do you know if he's seeing anybody?" Ziva replied bluntly.

Abby froze. She had no idea how they could possibly know, if they even did know. Why would Ziva be asking these questions if she didn't know?

"Uh, no I don't know if he is." Abby lied miserably.

"Hmm. We were just a bit confused because he's been acting very abnormal today. And then there was this dark red lipstick on his jacket—" Abby took a sharp breath in, stopping Ziva.

"Abby? Are you okay?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" She said, a little too quick.

"Abby. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I mean, there's nothing I'm not telling you. That doesn't even make sense. It's a double negative and in grammar that's wrong."

"Don't try to change the subject. In fact," Ziva said, taking a closer look at Abby, "You have eyeliner, mascara, a bit smudged if you will, but no lipstick."

"Damn, damn, double damn." Abby whispered, turning around, her back to Ziva.

"Do you expect me to just go away?"

"Maybe." Abby replied, biting her lip.

"Abby, please," Ziva said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around, "just talk to me."

Abby took a deep breath in. She wasn't sure if she should tell Ziva or not. It's not like it would hurt anything if she did, as long as she didn't tell anybody else. Gibbs' Rule # 4: If you can't keep a secret, tell one person—if you have to.

"G-Gibbs and I… we're…" Abby couldn't finish, partly because she didn't know exactly what she and Gibbs were.

"You are…?"

"We're something… does that make sense?" Abby replied, looking down at her twiddling fingers.

"I… I think so. Meaning you're sleeping together?"

"No! I mean… not yet. Well... I'd rather not talk about that side of the relationship."

"Fair enough."

"And you cannot tell anybody! Especially Tony or… or anybody!"

"I got it, I got it. Calm down, Abby."

"Thanks for understanding, Ziva."

"You understood about Lieutenant Sanders. Which I thank you for."

"Of course, Ziva. Now give me a hug."

Ziva smiled, leaning into a comforting hug from Abby. It's always good to have someone you can trust, and now they both knew that all too well.

**************


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so I am really sorry I haven't written a whole lot or totally amazingly well. My Christmas break ended on the fifth of January and I haven't had a whole lot of time, what with school. Not only that but I jammed my finger super bad and it kills to type. I know, I know, not the greatest excuses for depriving my amazing readers, but that's all I've got. Thanks so much for sticking with me, and now on with the story!_

_~Lyssa_

**************

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked, walking into the room.

"In there interviewing Rebecca Laurelton. Why?" Tony asked.

"Can you get him out of there? Please, Tony." Abby replied, smiling.

"Abby…"

"Please Tony!"

"Fine." Tony replied reluctantly, walking out.

He softly knocked on the interrogation room door, then opened it, "Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied shortly.

"Abby needs you."

Gibbs sighed, grabbing the case file, "I'll be right back, Miss Laurelton." On one hand, Gibbs didn't like being interrupted during an interrogation. On the other, he was very happy to see Abby. He brushed past Tony and into the other room.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked, revealing nothing in his words.

"Gibbs," Abby replied happily, almost sounding surprised to see him, "I have news."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought the low levels of GHB were a little hinky. So, I asked Ducky where he got the blood sample from, which it was Petty Officer McDaniel's thigh. We searched around his thigh and found a needle mark. The muscular tissue surrounding it was concentrated with GHB."

"So?"

"So the petty officer was drugged _after_ he died."

"Which would mean the wife, our current suspect, was framed." Tony said, pointing his finger at Abby.

"Exactly!" Abby replied.

"Who could possibly get the DNA, the cigarette—" Ziva started.

"Ms. McDaniels has a boyfriend." Tony interrupted.

Gibbs smiled, "Good work, Abs."

He kissed her on the cheek, lingering a bit longer than he knew he should. He stepped out quickly to finish the interrogation, leaving a smiling Abby, a giggling Ziva, and a completely confused Tony.

**************

"Rebecca, where were you the night Petty Officer McDaniels died?" Gibbs asked, sitting down.

"I was with my mother. She's sick." She replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"What was your relationship with him?"

"He was my boyfriend… I-I thought he was going to propose. He kept leaving all of these cute little hints… I loved him… I still do."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Rebecca, that he had picked out a ring the day before he died."

Her face took on a fallen, hurt look. The kind where you thought, you _knew_ you were happy. That everything was perfect, but in an instant all that happiness was taken from you. Gibbs had seen that look before, oh his own face, years ago, when Shannon and Kelly were killed. He swallowed back the pain that always followed thinking about them. He walked out quietly, leaving Rebecca to her tears, his team following his steps.

"Poor Rebecca. She really did love him." Abby said solemnly when they were all back up in the bullpen. She had seen the look on Gibbs' face as he told Rebecca about the ring. Now she just wanted to pull him into her arms and make that look go away.

"We need to get Ms. McDaniels in here _and_ her boyfriend." Gibbs said, his eyes dark, his voice bitter.

"On it, boss." Tony replied, sitting down and picking up the phone.

"Ziva, McGee, go home if you want." Gibbs said softly.

"I'll be down in my lab." Abby spoke up. She leaned over and hugged Gibbs tightly, silently letting him know that she'd always be there.

**************

Gibbs made his way down to Ducky, just to tell him to go home. When he walked in, the good doctor was just finishing up with the petty officer, Palmer nowhere in sight.

"Hey Duck."

"Jethro, so good to see you."

"You almost done?"

"I am. It was very fortunate for Abigail to have come down here, asking about the drugs in his system. I wouldn't have found the needle mark without her."

"Abby's a great girl." Gibbs replied, smiling slightly.

"She is, Jethro." Ducky smiled back, walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He always knew there was something between Jethro and Abigail. Being the noble Scotsman he was, he stayed out of it for the most part. However, some prodding was necessary as stubborn as they both were.

"Ducky, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied, drying his hands.

"Are you happy?"

Ducky stopped, looking Gibbs in the eyes, "Everyday I see how cruel and heartless this world can be. In light of that, I can truly say I've never been more happy, surrounded by the people I love."

Gibbs looked away. He hadn't been happy in a long time, and part of that was because of Shannon and Kelly. He loved them… but he loved Abby, too. He always had.

"Jethro, they're gone. _We_ need you, but more than anything, _Abigail_ needs you."

"She does?" He replied, his voice vulnerable.

"She does. She loves you, Jethro. She always has."

**************

"What do you need, McGee?" Abby asked, knowing he was in her lab.

"Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh… well, I'm fine." Abby replied, turning away from her computer.

"That's good."

"Tim, why are you really down here?"

"Wa—," Tim sighed, "Tony sent me down here."

"Why?"

"Well, Ziva was supposed to find out why Gibbs was acting so weird, and she obviously failed, so he sent me." McGee replied nervously.

"Why do you guys think I know every goddamn thing about Gibbs?!"

"I—I don't know, Abby… I'm sorry?"

"McGee! Don't say sorry, it's a sign of weakness."

"Okay?"

"Now, I have no idea what is with Gibbs today. Or even if there is anything with Gibbs today. He's been the same to me today as he has been everyday. He's not a machine, Tim. He's a person. He has feelings."

"We're just worried."

"What do you think I am everyday?"

"Abby, that's not… I… yeah. Got it."

"Good. Did you need anything else?"

"Truthfully, how are you?"

"I'm great, McGee. Tired, but great. I can't wait till we solve this case. Did we get the ex-wife and her boyfriend in here yet?"

"Tony called them, and Ms. McDaniels said she couldn't come in until tomorrow and when she did she would have her boyfriend, who's name is Michael Taylor, come in with her." McGee replied matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, I _hate_ that name." Abby said with disgust.

"So do I." McGee added.

"And so do I." Gibbs said, walking in calmly.

"Gibbs!" Abby said happily, smiling.

"Abs." Gibbs replied, also smiling.

"Err…" Tim said, the awkwardness of his being there enough to make his skin crawl.

"Thought you were going home, McGee?" Gibbs asked, humor in his voice.

"Right, boss. Long day. Oh, the ex and her boyfriend are coming in tomorrow. I was just down here telling Abby that."

"Well now she knows." Gibbs replied, trying to get Tim to leave.

"Yeah… um, I'll just be leaving now. Goodnight Abby, boss." Tim slowly backed out, before turning away, a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Gibbs. It's always been kind of weird with McGee, since I totally ended our fling."

"Fling?"

"You don't want to know."

"Understood."

"So… I, uh, guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

"You didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you?" Gibbs said, a hint of devilishness in his voice as he leaned in close to her.

"I just… I figured what with the case and all."

"You're coming home with me tonight, Abby." Gibbs replied, Abby's lips curving up into a smile.

**************


	9. Chapter 9

"Boss! I just wanted to tell you—" Tony began.

"McGee already told me, Tony. It's late, go home." Gibbs replied, grabbing his Carhartt coat, Abby in close pursuit, all ready to go.

"Yeah, uh, Abby…whatchya doing up here? Thought you went home." Tony asked, wondering why Abby was following Gibbs like a lost puppy.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to ask you, Tony. Is it okay if I take her home, _boss_?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Um…"

"Go home, Tony." Gibbs replied, walking away, Abby with him. Abby turned around just before the elevator, waved, smiling. Tony waved back, smiling sheepishly. She stepped in the elevator after Gibbs, the doors closing.

Tony grabbed his things, shut his computer off, and made his way to the elevator. He flipped the light switch, shrouding the room in darkness. Before stepping into the elevator, he remembered something. Carefully making his way through the dark, he stopped at Ziva's desk. He cared about her a lot more than he would ever admit. Sighing, he grabbed a sticky note and wrote, "Happy Valentine's Day" on it, and stuck it to her computer monitor. He smiled, and walked back to the elevator.

*************

It wasn't very late when they got to Gibbs' house; light was still shining faintly through his windows. Abby sighed happily. As empty as his house was, there was this warm, comforting feeling to it.

"Something wrong, Abby?" Gibbs asked, noticing how quiet she was being.

"No, it's just… I've come to your house for so many reasons before. And now I'm here just… because." She ended with a smile.

"I like it when you're here just because." He replied, reaching for her coat. She handed it to him, her eyes locking with his. Abby held the stare for a few seconds before looking away, her cheeks flushed rosy pink. If there was ever a time she wasn't sure of herself, it was now.

"Abby—"

"Gibbs, normally, in this kind of a situation, I'm as cool as they come… but with you, I'm different. I'm a mess." Abby said, turning back to him.

Jethro took her hands, speaking softly, "Abs, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's not that I'm afraid!" She replied, emotion filling her voice.

"Abby, you mean…a lot to me. I just want you to be okay." His fingers intertwining with hers, he pulled her close.

"_**Please**_?" He smiled.

She felt a change. The worry disappeared, replaced by immense calm. His words soothed her. What a man this silver fox was. She smiled again, pressing her lips against his. He pushed himself against her, adrenaline surging through his body at her touch. She peeled back his blazer, leaving his long-sleeved, button-up shirt and a white tee.

"Gibbs, you have way too many shirts on." Abby breathed, pulling back and looking him over.

"You going to do something about that, Ms. Sciuto?" He replied gruffly, his voice turning her on.

Abby growled sexually, taking the top button in her hands and slipping it through the button hole. She continued all the way down, holding Jethro's eyes until the last button gave way. She tugged at his sleeves, the shirt falling loosely to the floor. Sliding her hands up his bare arms, then back down his sides, she gripped the cotton fabric that made up the last thing between her and his skin. Her eyes still not leaving his, she pulled the shirt up, his arms moving, over his head. Abby tossed the shirt away, lightly grazing her fingernails down his chest.

"Very nice, Special Agent Gibbs." Abby said seductively.

Jethro only smirked, his arms suddenly swinging under her legs, carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. He set her down just before the closed door, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside. Gibbs turned Abby around, facing her right up against the closed door. He lifted both of her hands above her head, holding her there, pressing himself into her.

He reached down and pulled Abby's shirt over her head. She felt the clasp of her black and hot pink bra come loose, and he pulled that off, too. She gasped as he lowered himself to her bare skin. He kissed her softly, all along her shoulders, gliding between them. Slowly, he kissed and caressed her silky smooth back.

"Ohhh… Gibbs…" Abby moaned, writhing under him. He ground into her again, his lips hovering over her ear just as they had weeks ago.

"Yes… Abby?" He groaned. She moaned again as his lips moved to her exposed neck. His hands slid from hers to her perfect little pigtails, slowly and gently pulling them out, dropping the ties. He brushed her hair over just as she turned her head, their lips meeting in a sensuous kiss. Her body curved to face him; she took his wrists in her hands, pushing him onto the bed, grinning, and climbed on top of him. Abby took his earlobe in her mouth, slowly sucking on it. He bit back a groan as she blew softly into his ear, nearly sending him over the edge.

"God, Abs." Gibbs swallowed, subdued.

She sat up, straddling him, her fingers undoing his belt and pulling it out of the loops. She worked on his zipper gingerly, eager to get him out of his clothes. She still had her skirt on, even her boots, but not for long, he decided. His hands pulled at the zippers on both boots and they fell to the ground with a thump.

Abby laughed lightly, having undone his slacks, she slid them and his boxer-briefs down, her body following. She slipped his shoes off, the clothes spilling to the floor. She worked her way back up, bestriding him again, feeling his erection pushing into her. His hands skimmed up her legs, under her skirt. His fingers twisted the meager material, snapping it, and pulling them away from her.

"Gibbs! That was my favorite pair. They matched my bra." Abby pouted. He only looked at her, eyebrows raised, giving her a "what-can-I-do-about-it-now?" look.

Abby just grinned, leaning towards him, taking his lips in hers. Her hands slid up his chest, resting there. He gripped the bed sheets in his hands, feeling her heat, he could barely contain himself. Feeling an animalistic urge deep inside, he gripped her shoulders, and flipped her over, taking her by complete surprise.

"Gibbs." Abby exhaled.

He groaned, pulling her farther up the bed, he turned his attention to her beautiful breasts. He flicked his tongue over her taut nipple, sending spasms of pleasure throughout her body. Her hands mussed his silver hair, the hair that had enticed her from the day she'd met him. He bit down delicately, carefully. She cried out in lust, her desire to feel him inside of her overwhelming.

"I… I need you." She sighed softly.

"I'm right here, Abs." Jethro replied, kissing his way up to her eager mouth.

"Now." She demanded.

Growling passionately, he covered her mouth with his. Slowly, but surely he pushed himself all the way inside of her. He pulled back out and thrust into her again, harder this time, emotion reigning over him. Abby arched her back against him, ecstasy coursing through her. His breathing erratic now as he thrust deep, hard, and fast. Her nails pierced his back, marring his golden skin with red scratches.

"Uhh, Abby." He grunted, kissing her roughly.

"Gibbs!" She yelled, feeling herself coming close.

"Tell me you're mine." He commanded huskily.

"I'm yours." She replied, biting her lip.

"Tell me!"

"Oh God, Gibbs! I'm yours! All yours!" She panted, shaking uncontrollably.

"Mine! You're mine!" He shouted, coming undone.

Waves of pleasure washed over the pair as they sailed into bliss together. Gibbs nearly collapsed on top of Abby, but instead he rolled over to the side of her. Abby unzipped her skirt, pulling it off, dropping over the side of the bed. Breathing too hard for words, Gibbs looked over to Abby, smiling. She smiled back, scooting closer to him, wanting to feel his hot, glistening skin against hers.

"That… was… amazing." Abby said, breathing after each word.

"Yeah." Jethro nodded.

"Ugh, I'm just drained now."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Abs, we've still got work tomorrow."

"Mmm, good idea." She replied, turning on her side. She reached back, searching for his arm. Finding it, she grabbed it, and pulled it over top of her. He wrapped his other arm around her, settling in.

"Good night, Abby." Gibbs whispered softly.

"Good night, Gibbs." She whispered back.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're so welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun woke Abby that morning, filtering its way through the half-closed slats, illuminating the dust floating in the air. Her eyes fell on the sleeping body next to her, his chest rising and falling along with hers. He stirred under Abby's gaze, his eyes opening to meet hers.

"Good morning." Gibbs smiled softly.

"It is good today." Abby smiled back. A knot formed in her stomach, her body stiffening; that odd nervousness was back. Gibbs didn't seem to notice, and leaned his head closer to hers, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"You want some coffee?" He asked.

"No thank you." Abby replied shortly, attempting to mask her shaky voice.

"Okay, I'll be right back, Abs."

Walking over to his closet, Gibbs pulled out a navy blue robe, putting it on. Abby forced a smile when he looked back to her, trying to hide the fact that she was slowly slipping beneath the covers. He walked our, unbeknownst to the turmoil raging inside her head.

**********

As soon as Gibbs walked out, Abby threw the sheets over her head, burying herself as far down as she could go. Her breath coming in short gasps, she knew she was having a panic attack. She was here, in Gibbs's house… In his bed! She lifted the sheets up slightly… And naked, nonetheless!

This shouldn't be happening right now. Abby had had fantasies upon fantasies of she and her silver-haired boss, and never did she think this is how she would react when it finally happened. This was just wrong!

"Enough! Pull yourself together, Abigail Sciuto!" She growled, angry at herself for acting this way.

**********

Gibbs heard the yelling; mumbled, but yelling all the same, and bolted up the stairs, leaving his coffee on the kitchen counter. He stopped in the doorway, seeing only the curled up figure of the woman he cared about more than anything in this world. No attacking assailant. Not even a spider like that one time with this last ex-wife. Just Abby. He sighed softly, walking over to the bed and crawling under the covers with her. Her eyes opened, not expecting him to be there.

"Gibbs…" She whispered, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Abby. Oh, Abby." He replied, wiping away a lone tear.

"Gibbs, I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Abby. You didn't do anything wrong."

"_This_ is wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. It's all my fault."

"There's nothing 'wrong' with this, sweetheart. This is perfect. This is beautiful."

"But—"

"Abby." Gibbs replied strongly. She fell silent, looking away from him. His hand ran through her loose hair, resting on her back.

"Tell me what's wrong, Abby."

"It's just that… I think I love you, Gibbs."

"You—"

"I love you."

He was almost stunned. He'd heard it over and over, but this time it was different. It came from Abby and she made it different.

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned, seeing the look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"I—" He stopped. He could see Shannon's face, her lips moving, telling him she loved him as he left for Kuwait. He loved her… He would always love her. But somewhere inside of him, he knew that this is what Shannon would want. She would want him to be happy.

"Abigail Sciuto… Abby, I love you." He whispered. Abby's face lit up with his words, her smile wider than he'd ever seen it. She wrapped her arms around him, the feeling of him hugging her back comforting. Abby couldn't have been any happier, and truthfully, neither could Jethro.

"I think it's time we got to NCIS." Gibbs spoke softly into Abby's ear.

"Yeah, me too. We still have that crazy case to solve." Abby replied.

"Shower?" Gibbs smirked.

Abby grinned, "Let's save some water."

**********


End file.
